Recently, there is an increasing desire for more rapid access of photographic processing, and on the other hand, an increase of mini-lab requests for a more compact automatic processing machine requiring a smaller floor area.
In view of the foregoing demands, JP-A Nos. 9-269575 and 9-269577 (herein, the term, JP-A means an unexamined and published Japanese Patent Application) disclose a technique of an automatic processing machine (hereinafter, also simply referred to as an automatic processor or a processing apparatus) for a silver halide light sensitive photographic material (hereinafter, also simply referred to as light sensitive material or photographic material), in which path length and transport speed in the processing section are particularly noted. In addition to the path length and transport speed of the processing section, JP-A No. 9-211823 discloses a technique in which, when a photographic material is immersed in a processing solution, attention is given to the curvature formed by the photographic material in the bottom section of a processing tank.
Application of the techniques described above reduces transport troubles (hereinafter, simply referred to as jams) and abrasion marks occurring in the interior of the processor while the photographic material is immersed in a processing solution. However, it was proven that the occurrence of passage troubles and abrasion markings of the photographic material is marked in the external turn section (a cross-over roller) to a subsequent processing tank rather than in the internal turn section immersing in the processing solution. In an automatic processor for print paper in which a photographic material coated on a paper support is subjected to processing, there further occurred other problems such as a bent leading edge of the photographic material or stains occurring in the vicinity of longitudinal edge portions of the photographic material (so-called edge stain).
The technique disclosed in JP-A No. 9-211823 concerns the curvature formed by the photographic material at the bottom of the processing tank, being definitely distinct from the present invention concerning the curvature formed in the external turn section which is not immersed in a processing solution.
In order to achieve a more rapid processing and a more compact automatic processor the radius of curvature (R) at the external turn section is typically reduced. However, excessive reduction of the radius of curvature tends to cause serious problems such that transport of the photographic material is not satisfactorily conducted or the emulsion side of the photographic material is brought into contact with upper or lower portions of the transport rack, resulting in abrasion marks on the photographic material surface.
A gelatin membrane of the photographic material is initially swollen only after the photographic material is immersed in a photographic solution. In a processing tank in which the photographic material is first subjected to processing, curliness is varied with the path length of the immersed portion of a processing section (L1) and the transport speed (S) so that frequency of transport troubles and abrasion marks occurring in the external turn section after coming out of the processing solution. Furthermore, when the transport speed is increased, jamming of the photographic material tends to occur near the transport guide roller, resulting in increased frequency of occurrence of transport troubles.
As a result of the inventors study of the foregoing, it was found that the frequency of transport troubles and abrasion markings occurring at the external turn section was markedly reduced by adjusting the value of RxL1/S to a specified range. It was further found that the bent leading edge of the photographic material and edge staining were also concurrently reduced. Such results were unexpected and surprising.